Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla Pt II
by movieexpert1978
Summary: SpaceGodzilla has returned and is causing havoc on earth by unsettling the balance of energy in nature, making Godzilla Jr. fight to protect his territory. You must read Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Pt I to understand this.


**Well after 5 years and weeks of debate with myself, I've decided to return to this story. This story kept picking at me as I kept hearing about casting for the new Godzilla that is in production and I honestly I can't wait to see it as they picked a perfect year for it as 2014 will be the 60th anniversary of Godzilla. I read over Part I and I was horrified. It was an early story for me, but I honestly have now clue as to how it became popular. I didn't write a lot of details and I wrote no character development! All I could say was "YUCK!" Basically Part I was an outline of what was going on. However, you should still read Part I before reading this. I really don't want to rewrite the whole story, but I decided to rewrite the last chapter and so this is the new version of the Miami battle between Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla and new chapters will go from there. I'm not sure how updates will go, but I will do my best. For any of you first time readers a little background for you. I always wanted to see a rematch between these two and I decided to write it myself as I haven't seen one yet. I took elements from the game Godzilla: Save The Earth and from the movies from the 90's and the Millennium series and if you can spot them good for you. The girl is Mikki Segusa from the 90's series and I love her character. Anything else you will have to read on Part I. This Godzilla is Junior from the 90's as he was revived into adulthood on Godzilla vs. Destroyah. I do not own Godzilla as he is owned and created by Toho. Please read and review. Thanks. **

**Miami: G vs. SG II **

Godzilla looked around on shore and was pleased to see no insects were on the ground or in the air. The wind was fierce and the rain was hitting him like little needles all over his body. The waves were crashing down hard on his body, but Godzilla could handle Mother Nature since he was a force of nature himself. He saw the eye of the hurricane that was surrounded by pitch black clouds. Yellow lightning bolts were constantly flashing across the sky and hitting the water. Even though Godzilla wanted to go back into the water and swim closer to the shore, he knew he couldn't because the water wasn't deep enough anymore.

In the main land he saw the tops of three large blue crystals. He knew that this was the cause of the problem along with the arrival of his opponent, but Godzilla couldn't see him all that well. He took a deep breath and then let out a mighty roar into the air, threatening anyone who crossed his path. He growled as he slowly started to make his way to shore. He growled in annoyance as the water was too hot for his liking. With a flash of blue, he fired his heat ray into the air and managed to cut off some of the lighting, but it didn't do him much good as it kept coming any which way. Picking up the pace, he walked to shore as fast as the waves would permit him. He looked down and noticed something in the water. Scooping up some of it in his hand he looked to see dead fish. Godzilla roared in anger at the hurt the enemy was causing.

When he got on shore he let out his frustration by firing at the hotels by the beach. Several of the buildings exploded instantly and were wiped off the earth, while some only remained half intact. He flinched when lightning seemed to retaliate and strike at his back. He looked around looking for SpaceGodzilla, but he was nowhere in sight. Instead, a familiar roar sounded off in the distance and Godzilla turned in that direction. He roared back in reply and started moving. The boxes here were smaller and he did not see a lot of tall ones after he went away from the shoreline. Instead he saw lighting hitting the boxes and causing fires everywhere. The constant thunder annoyed his ears and he rubbed his eyes as the rain kept making them tingle every so often.

He got a good view of the large blue crystals finally and he saw steam was coming out of where they protruded from the ground. He also saw SpaceGodzilla farther back moving his claws around and that somehow affected the lightning. He let out a gruff snort as he made his way forward. He stalked forward and was nearly blown to the ground with the wind that came through. He stumbled back, roaring in surprise and annoyance. He slowly regained his balance and tried to fire at the crystal, but only to get hit right in the chest by a large bolt of lightning from the sky. He cried out as this time was thrown to the ground and fell down hard, making the ground shake more than the thunder did. He looked around and saw that SpaceGodzilla was unmoving with his eyes closed. He almost thought his opponent was sleeping, but he saw that his claws were still moving. He growled and bared his teeth before trying to get back up. He rolled over onto his back and yelped in pain again when he was hit again. He was knocked back down again and he groaned in frustration. He planted his hands down on the ground before he started to raise himself back up. This time he anticipated getting hit and this time his body was tense as he got hit again. He still flinched as he kept getting hit, but got up to his feet. His spikes flashed royal blue and as fast as he could, Godzilla turned around and counterattacked the lightning.

The only problem was that this time the beam kept continuing and Godzilla had to hold his ground. He was focused on the beam and didn't notice the red crackles of energy around SpaceGodzilla as he focused the lightning. The two energies kept bouncing back and forth until SpaceGodzilla growled out loud and with a final push the yellow beam collided with Godzilla, sending him back down hard. Godzilla roared out in anger again as the lightning started to attack him again, but now the rain had turned to hail. The constant difference in temperature attacked at his body and it felt uncomfortable to him as it was starting to burn at his skin. He fired back into the air to try and do something, but nothing worked.

He heard a large crackling to his left and when he looked up he saw the blue crystals were sending energy beams to SpaceGodzilla. Squinting his face in annoyance he fired at the crystals, but his heat ray did nothing as the crystals were blocked by a force field. An explosion rang out and SpaceGodzilla's eyes snapped open in alter. He let out a roar of warning to Godzilla, but he fired back one of his own and managed to sneak in a hit of heat ray right at his stomach. SG cried out in surprise and pain and stumbled back, but quickly regained control, only to find G on his feet and heading towards him. He started firing back with own orange heat beam, G just kept coming. When he saw that his heat ray wasn't working he let out a primal roar before charging at G. They collided hard and cause some thunder of their own as their claws wrapped around each other and they started pushing at each other.

As they kept pushing at each other back and forth, SG shoulder's crystals kept flashing. G looked at the crystal for a moment before making a lunge at it with his teeth, only to get hit by a red energy beam right in the mouth. He let out a high-pitch roar of pain and stumbled back, clutching at his mouth that was literally blowing out steam. He shook his head furiously to get rid of the stinging pain only to taste blood in his mouth. When he was down SG fired again at his neck and G stumbled back and fell to his knees, clutching at the base of his neck. His vision was temporarily blinded by the cheap shot as he got hit again right in the head.

_ 1995 _

_ Junior wasn't expecting Destroyah to shoot a heat beam at him, so when the purple ray came at his feet, he jumped back in surprise. Destoyah let out a mocking roar into the air before firing at Junior again. He got him square in the back and the heat beam came out through his chest, knocking Junior to his knees. Junior let out a roar of surprise and pain as he was knocked into the building, but managed to stay on his knees instead of falling over. He tried to get up, but was hit again with a heat beam right to his head. Junior roared in pain again and tried to cover his head with his hand, but Destroyah kept kicking up debris right at his face. He dodged the blow and got to his feet quickly before letting out a challenging roar at his opponent. The only problem was that Destroyah was building as he had moved out of Junior's view. Junior froze for a moment when energy beams came around him and stopped just as quickly they appeared. He snarled as he faced the building, only for it to sink down and crash on top of him, knocking Junior to the ground. _

Present

Godzilla snapped out a roar and fired at SG only to see that he missed and hit the ground instead. SG seemed to chuckle in reply before turning around quickly and slamming his crystal tipped tail right at Godzilla's face. He let out a high pitch roar of pain as the crystal cut his skin on his mouth and stabbed right at his eye. G clutched at his face, rubbing his skin to try and dull the pain. He fell to the ground trying to sooth himself and didn't see SG moving away from him and back towards the large blue crystals. G slowly opened his eyes and saw red out of the one that was stabbed. He knew he wasn't blind, but he was bleeding as he felt it go down his cheek. He silently turned towards SG and when he saw that he had a clear shot he took it.

SG roared in shock as he was hit hard in the back. The heat ray kept coming at him and he started to stumble forward. To his horror he was going to collide right with the crystals. SG did his best to avoid them, but the heat ray just kept coming and SG fell right on top of one of the crystals, shattering it to pieces. The heat ray stopped hitting him and it started to fire at the crystals, but it was still blocked by the force field. G ran to the crystals and tried shove one of them to the ground, but found that it was sturdy in the ground. He growled deeply as he dug his claws into the hot crystal and the ground started to crack around it. However, he saw the SG was getting up and so he fired at SG again. SG fell to the ground again and G slammed his foot down onto his back. SG tried snapping at him, but G was out of range of his mouth as he kept digging his foot into his back. He looked around for a moment on figuring out what to do for a moment before he snarled in anger.

He dove forward right at SG and bit right into SG's left shoulder crystal. SG tried to roll out of the way, but Godzilla dug his claws into the back of his neck and started to make him bleed. After a lot of squirming he managed to dig his fangs into the crystal and he fired right at it. SG let out a high-pitch scream as the crystal cracked instantly, causing the crystal to glow with angry red cracks all over it. In his pain SG flung G off of him, but this cause G to swing his tail right into the second crystal and breaking that into pieces as well. Lightning came back again, but G was prepared. He fired right back and the two energies collided again as SG backed away and focused on the lightning, but because he was still in pain the energy lock didn't last and all too soon the energy exploded back into the sky causing yellow sparks to erupt all around SG and make him bend over moaning in pain.

With a final roar Godzilla charged at the final crystal and without stopping, tore the crystal right out the ground. He slammed it to the ground, making it shatter and crackle with energy. The instant the crystal shattered the giant hurricane stopped. There was no more rain or hail, no lightning or thunder, and the black clouds dispersed as the natural energy was released back into the earth. G was breathing hard as the sky cleared and the stars started to appear above him. He nodded to himself, but turned when he heard an angry snarl behind him. SG leaped into the air and transformed into his flying form, leaving G behind him in his wake as he headed for the land covered in lava. Feeling satisfied, Godzilla let out a long and loud victory roar that could be heard for miles. Taking a few more deep breaths he finally started to move, but his whole body felt weak. He kept quietly grunting to himself as he slowly walked back towards the beach where finally his legs gave out and he fell to the ground hard and loud.

UNGCC

In her room, Mikki gasped in surprise when a sharp pain hit her. She closed her eyes and focused and shocked to see Godzilla, lying on the ground in Miami with a bloody eye. He let out a small hum as he realized the girl was with him.

_You will be ok. _

He let out a small growl, back in reply, letting her know that he was tired. Mikki had to laugh through the connection. She sent him a picture of the bottom of the ocean where a nice flat bed waited for him. With a groan he slowly got back on his feet and started walking towards the water. He was pleased to see that it wasn't hot as it was before, but the dead fish still remained and he looked at them to make sure the girl saw it. Mikki understood that nature was being threatened by this unnatural energy. A knot grew in her stomach as she realized the stakes were getting higher by the minute. He snapped at the water when it stung his eye, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it and without another sound he dove right back into the water.

_Take care now baby. _

**The 1995 segment is a flash black and in italic font and the communication between Mikki and Godzilla is also in Italic. I wrote that bit and I was listening to Baby/Junior's lullaby and it made me go awwwww. Anyway most of this chapter can be enjoyed by listening to the great Godzilla theme we all know and love. Hope you enjoyed it, so please leave a review. You have to read Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla II Part I if you want to understand what is going on! **


End file.
